


You're my chocolate

by Freakyfeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe, M/M, Stalking, Voyeurism, everyone is living in Detroit, no minors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakyfeline/pseuds/Freakyfeline
Summary: Yuuri is an ordinary college student but then his life takes a turn when he spots a mysterious man sitting at a cafeteria. It was in that moment in which Yuuri threads on a thin line between fantasy and reality.





	1. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this story and the title has a long weird history of how it came about, but the short version is that it was inspired by this video; [You're my chocolate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhpO8c8a9Lw)

// Thanks to Inlovewithyoi for her contribution and support. 

The first time Yuuri saw him was when he was sitting at a table in the outdoor area of the cafeteria. The first thing that caught Yuuri’s eyes was the cigarette that held loosely between the curves of the man’s lips as it was hanging at the corner of his mouth. The fringe of his silver hair was neatly parted more to one side so it concealed his left eye and his Adam’s apple moved beneath the white turtleneck. His broad shoulders were dressed with a neatly blue blazer and his pants fitted lovingly around his lean waist. Yuuri’s eyes trailed over to that tight spot, that place where his thighs met when his legs were crossed. The mysterious man’s eyes were transfixed somewhere in a distance, but he didn’t seem like he was looking at anything particular. The other customers around him gestured and chattered but he was a perfect ivory statuette who was consumed in his own meditation. 

Something powerful had seized Yuuri so he could not look away. It manifested itself in an electrifying shiver through his body. He could not understand how it was possible that he felt such an attraction towards this stranger, which was stronger than reason. This fascination of his was slowly changing into curiosity; who was he? Suddenly he craved to know more about him, but he did not have the courage to walk up to him and talk him. For now Yuuri was satisfied by just observing him at a distance, but his plan fell short when the mysterious man stood up and pulled the wallet from his pocket. Yuuri started to panic because he realized that the silver haired man was going to leave and that this might be the first and last chance to see him.  
He had no idea that it was in that moment in which he was about to discover a world of both passion and misery.

For the first time in his life, Yuuri did the unthinkable; he decided to follow him. The unsuspecting mystery man left the cafeteria and walked down the street. Yuuri he noticed how other people stopped and looked at the silver haired man as he passed by. Women gazed at him with desire and lust while the men shot envious glances at him. It made Yuuri feel a little bit relieved that he wasn’t the only one was sucked in by his spell. The man climbed the stairs in front of the apartment building and checked his mailbox. He took his mail and disappeared behind the door

Yuuri’s better judgment told him that he should just turn around and head to back to campus, but despite that he knew that it was a risk, he felt a strange pull to continue on. There was both a sickening excitement and dread that culminated in his chest. Yuuri’s heart was pounding incessantly and a kind of fever was taking over him. This was something that he would have never done in his life, and yet he was about to break the rules he would have never dreamed to break. He looked around and made sure he wasn’t being noticed and he casually walked to the door of the apartment building. He quickly reached to the front entrance of the building and surveyed the mail boxes. Third box on the second row, he chanted to himself over and over so that he wouldn’t forget it. He trailed his finger over the mail boxes until he found the right one, and a white sticker revealed the name;

V. Nikiforov. 

V. Nikiforov, his mind echoed with exhilaration. That name had something magical which was both distant and enigmatic. Being satisfied by the discovery, Yuuri stepped down the stairway and as he looked over the street, he realized that there was another building next to the one he just been to. It was probably a hotel which went bankrupt and no one had bothered to take care of it ever since. The building was abandoned and it was standing right next to the apartment in which Mr Nikiforov lives. Yuuri had another sinful thought and cold sweat ran down his temple. He wanted to know more about this silver haired man, but he was aware that what he was doing was wrong. Yuuri took a deep breath and with his head down, he passed by the abandoned building. I’m not a pervert, I am not just going to spy on a man that I’ve just met. It is not right, I am better than that. These were the thoughts that passed through Yuuri’s mind as he closed his eyes and tried to reason with himself. Luckily he managed to persuade himself against his plan and instead, he headed back to his dorm room. He was late for class, and he was mortified by the idea of walking into the middle of a lesson. He imagined the professor looking at him with a displeased look, and a multitude pair of eyes if the students waiting for him to sit down. 

Yuuri was just an ordinary guy and he believed that he didn’t have any good looks or a particularly interesting personality. His best friend would often chide him because of his own self-deprecating thoughts about himself. He reclined on the bed and tried to clear his mind, but all he could think about was the silver haired man. In his mind he recalled the memory of the cigarette that bridged between his peachy lips, the argent strands of hair that shimmered in the sunlight, his broad shoulders, his lean waist and long legs. He felt a sharp ache running down to his groin, and quickly sat up, terrified of delving deeper into his sin. His mind begged him to find a plausible reason for him to feel this way, but it was hard. On the surface, it might have looked like it was just a crush, but he knew it was deeper than that. Yuuri felt a strong attraction that pulled him in doing things that he never imagined he would do. Indeed it made more sense that Yuuri felt a strong desire and longing to attain the unattainable, and he couldn’t help wonder Mr Nikiforov was aware of the magnetic effect that he had on others.

His mind wandered off to his own imagination. A what if scenario in which Yuuri would see the lonely silvered haired man with his cigarette as he would tap the pockets of his jacket in search for a lighter and then he would look up to find Yuuri standing in front of him with a lighter ready for him to use. The man would lean forward and take a deep breathe into his cigarette; inhaling and exhaling and then he would give Yuuri a sultry smile. What a lovely way to start a romantic story but it was a pity that it was all inside his head. Yuuri started feeling frustrated at how pathetic he was because he was dwelling on an empty fantasy, so he wanted to find a distraction. He stood up from his bed and decided he was going to take a walk before he goes to his next lesson.  
***  
A few weeks passed, and Yuuri was unable to forget about that beautiful man, but he couldn’t, because despite that Yuuri tried to move on with his life, Mr. Nikiforov haunted him in his days and his dreams. Yuuri was torn by the sense of guilt ever since he followed the man to his house, and made it a point that he should quit this madness. Unfortunately the more he tried to forget about him the more his fantasies and his desires became stronger. These days he wasn’t paying much attention to anything because he was thinking about the man in the cafeteria. His lessons were passing by in a blur and even the other day, Yuuri nearly walked into a door because he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.  
His own best friend noticed it as well and he would often ask if he was alright and Yuuri would just smile and say he was fine, despite he knew that Phichit would not be so easily fooled by his little white lie. Finally Yuuri couldn’t take in anymore and he gave in to the temptations, so one day on a weekend he told his best friend that he had some errands to do as an excuse to visit Mr. Nikiforov. Phichit eyed him suspiciously but much to Yuuri’s relief, he did not press on. The day was warmer than he expected so he removed his hoodie and tied the sleeves around his waist as he made his way to the cafeteria. He stopped in the same street when he first saw the silver haired man, but he wasn’t there. Then Yuuri decided to search inside the cafeteria, so he went and bought a coffee and a sandwich takeaway. Nervously he looked around but the person he wanted so desperately to spot was not there, so with a disheartened heart he took the order, paid, and left. 

The next location would be the apartment. Yuuri felt awkward to just stand there and wait, so he sat down on the stairs of a shop and ate his sandwich, hoping that he would not look too suspicious. A quarter passed, then half an hour, then it was quarter to nine. The hands of time seemed to have considerably slowed down while he waited. Yuuri cursed at his own foolishness and his better judgment told him that he should just give up on the whole idea. He was about to get up and leave when the man of his fantasies emerged from a side street, and Yuuri started to wonder where the silver haired man had been all night. It was odd that he would return so late in the day but then again it was weekend, so he might have been to a party or something. Yuuri pretended to look at his mobile phone but in fact he was peeking at the man who checked his mail again before entering in the apartment building. 

He was being pulled by the same temptation as his eyes trailed to that abandoned building. His heart started to race and conflicting feelings were struggling for supremacy. In the end Yuuri drank his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash can while he surveyed his surroundings. After he made sure that no one was looking at him, he walked into an alley between the two buildings. There was a broken window which he carefully slipped through, but a sharp broken glass scratched the back of his hand. A few years back Phichit called him a chicken because he could not summon the courage to ask that cute classmate for a date. What would his best friend think, if he knew what he was doing just now? 

Since he managed to get in, Yuuri carefully made his way around the place in search for the stairs. The walls were decorated with colourful and large graffiti; some were political, some were illustrated images and words that were unfamiliar to him, and others were obscene. Yuuri’s leg slipped on a dark green bottle but he managed to regain his balance. The floors were a receptacle of filth and broken glass. He took a deep breath and he hoped that there were no junkies or homeless people dwelling in this place. The staircase resided in the reception hall. An old dusty reception desk stood lonely in the corner of the narrow room and the staircase was narrow and attached to the left wall which went all the way up to the first landing. Carefully he tested the stability of each step of the staircase before taking the next step. If something happened to him, he would be in serious trouble because no one knew that he was there.

When he arrived on the first landing he looked for another staircase that would lead him to the third floor. He knew that even if he was on the same floor in parallel with the other building, it would not guarantee that he would able to look into his flat. Adrenaline rushed madly through his body and his alertness was high because even the slightest sound and movement was important to his safety. When he got to the third landing, he surveyed every window he could find in hope to find the familiar looking man. Much to his surprise, he found him in his living room, through a window of an old derelict bedroom. The man had just gone out of the shower room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and his hair was wet. He was sitting on his couch, running his fingers through his fringe then fixed his pillows and laid his head down on the couch. 

It was a warm day alright, and Mr. Nikiforov seemed to suffer terribly from the heat because he was fanning himself with a magazine and his hair stuck to his forehead and his neck. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was because he showered or he was sweating, but either way he could not look away. Even the first time Yuuri saw him he thought he was gorgeous and his dress was very stylish, but now his upper body was exposed and he looked even more divine without a shirt. His chest and abdomen are sculpted with soft curves and hard muscles. Yuuri gulped and wondered if he went to the gym because, God, he was so perfect. His eyes followed the man’s pink and protruding nipples and then his eyes continued to trail down. The man’s sweat-pants were soft gray and loose, but there was a bump there, below his navel where his crotch was. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed and he placed both of his hands over his face because he could not believe that he was such a pervert. The guilt was more than he could bear, so he stood up and quickly ran down the abandoned building and walked as fast as possible and far away from that place. 

When he stopped, he found himself in a public garden and took the opportunity to find a drinking fountain so that he could wash his face. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he was startled when his phone notified him of a message and pulled it out of his pocket to check the notification.

Phichit: I just finished class, are you free? 

Yuuri: Yes, but I want to rest for a bit. 

He pushed the sent button and made his way down the road to his college. Right now he wasn’t in the mood to socialize, but rather to lock himself up in a room and hide away under the sheets. The guilt was gnawing at him terribly and the images of that beautiful man haunted him. College was not far off so it did not take him a long time to get there. Yuuri quickly made his way to the dormitory as his phone went off again.  
Phichit: Are you okay? 

It was amazing how easy it was for his best friend to sense something off about him and partially he was relieved to have such a supportive friend, but it also unnerved him. It made him ponder if he was very predictable or Phichit has some kind of innate sensibility when something is wrong with his friend.

Yuuri: I am tired, I spent the night studying so I didn’t sleep that much

What a bland excuse, he thought himself as he sent the message. It was so easy to just say a little innocuous lie rather than facing the truth. His dorm room was on the third floor and five doors down the hallway. Yuuri felt relieved that he could just retreat there and agonize on his own guilty feelings and shame. He flopped on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. The images of that man came back to him; the wet skin, naked chest, his navel and his dick, Yuuri’s face started becoming red once again and he felt a sharp ache running down to his own pants.

He didn’t think that he could he could sink deeper than he already did, but he was wrong. There was only one way he knew to satiate his fantasies and desires about the man whom he admired from afar.

***

// If you like it please let me know whether you would like to see more chapters of this story.


	2. Through a different lense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor met with a student at the library, and immediately was interested in him. That student is Yuuri, and little does he know that his admiration is mutual.

// Thanks for InloveWithYoi for her continuous support!

It was finally the end of the week and most students were looking forward to the weekend. The campus was a lot more cheerful on Fridays than any other day. That morning Viktor had some free time before class starts, so he decided to spend it in the library in order to study for the upcoming tests. He tends to be very diligent with his studies because he wants to be the best at everything. Asides from his studies; he is also attractive and always dresses very fashionable, which makes him very appealing to both genders alike. He secretly enjoys being at the centre of attention because he loves the admiration and the attention, and it’s that craving which drives him to take greats pains to be the best. 

The library is usually empty at this hour so it won’t be a problem to find a locker to put his things in, and he doesn’t have to worry about finding a place to stay either. The books were already looked up in the computer and he had to make sure that they’re available before he picks them up from the shelf. When he collected the books that he needed, he went to the far end of the library and sat at one of the large tables there. It was the perfect spot for perfect silence and least possible distractions. Usually he would study in the apartment, but he didn’t feel like staying locked up in a cramped up place to study so he preferred to go out. Viktor opened one of the books when he noticed that he wasn’t the alone. In fact another student was at the far end of the large table. The student had black hair with bangs covering his forehead. He wore blue framed glasses and had a strange white mask that covered his mouth. By the looks of it he seemed Asian, most probably Japanese. Occasionally he would scratch the side of his head and turn the page but he seemed immersed in what he was doing. 

Viktor had no idea why this other student had caught his attention or why he was examining every detail about him in a scrupulously way. It was as though he was pulled by an invisible magnet that kept Viktor distracted from his own studying. For a few minutes, he forgot that he was busy with his own undertaking so he resumed his work, but from time to time he would look up to glance at the other male. When the Japanese student lifted the cover of the book there was a glimpse of the title; “History of Ballet”. This was certainly an unexpected, because he did not look like someone who wants to be a dancer as a profession. The student appeared to be a reserved and bookish type, not the type of person who would display his skills in front of other peoples, but then again Viktor knew nothing about him and he was aware that he might be wrong. Therefore this discovery intrigued him more as he tried to picture the Japanese student performing in front of an audience. It was a pleasant surprise, and this was the reason why Viktor was even more interested. He liked people who are different from their typical expectations, that they have some element of surprise to them, since those are the kind of people which are intriguing to know rather than those who are more straightforward in their personality. 

Since he doesn’t know anything about the other student, it triggers that curiosity in him and a strong desire to get to know him, but he doesn’t want to disturb his studies either, and for the most part he was content to just watch him from afar. His eyes traced to the student’s physique but Viktor couldn’t tell much about his height because he was sitting. However the student seemed a bit chubby and Viktor couldn’t help thinking how soft he would feel if he would hug him. He smiled to himself and felt like a high school teen with a crush. Shortly after, he decided to continue to his studying and he was pretty immersed in it for a while. Then a thought persisted in the back of his mind; what if he actually goes there and talks to him? Viktor hesitated because despite his forwardness and his warm personality, he did not feel comfortable to just come up to a stranger to chat. He tried to weigh the options and decided that he should give it a try anyway, after all there might be chances that he won’t see the Japanese student again. Upon making that decision, he closed the books and piled them on top of each other, then he picked them up and as soon as he was about to approach him, another student walked up to his crush. 

Viktor’s hopes sank deep at the pit of his stomach. The student who just joined him was Phichit; a young man from Thailand who came to study in Detroit. Viktor knew him because they shared some classes. A thought passed through his mind and gave him an idea that can compensate for the chance that he lost that day. If Phichit knows the Japanese student, then Viktor could try to find out a little bit more about him, although he knew that he should be careful in doing so since he doesn’t want to give away too much just yet. With that plan in mind, he sat back on the chair and decided to study a little bit more.

The studying went on until it was time for lunch, then he returned the books and headed to the college cafeteria. That boy at the library was still on his mind and he couldn’t quite shake him off from his thoughts. Viktor arrived to the counter and bought chicken salad and a cup of coffee, then he went to find somewhere to sit. The cafeteria was filled with people, which was common at this time of day. As he started eating, he felt the presence of people looking at him. Curiosity to verify whether that was true, took hold of him and so he looked up and turned to see a group of female students who were peeking in his directions and talking in a hushed manner among themselves. Due to his popularity, it came to no surprise that he would draw the attention of women. He was used to that kind of attention and he enjoys it. In fact he tends to flirt and charm other people and he got a kind of satisfaction when he knew that they were head over heels over him, but he wouldn’t go any further than that. He was not interested in anything more than flirting, because it was safer that way although he knew that this behaviour wasn’t a good habit. There were conflicting feelings and guilt due to his sexual desires, which he does not openly express due to fear of rejection. It was easier to pretend and keep it shallow. He threw a charming smile in their way, which the women appreciated, and that was enough to satisfy his desire for attention.

He finished his lunch and went to class, however knowing that he won’t be able to fully concentrate because he’s too impatient to meet with Phichit so he could learn a bit more about the mysterious student at the library. He feels saddened when he thinks about his crush because he neither knows of Viktor’s existence nor the fact that he’s constantly thinking about him. 

**** 

The next day, Viktor had the first lecture with Phichit and he woke up feeling excited and looking forward to it. He woke up a little earlier than usual and started getting dressed. His roommate was there; stretching his arms above his head and yawned on the coach. He was still wearing a pair of pajama trousers. Christophe was used to Viktor’s habits by now and he had a hunch that there was a reason as to why he was up and ready today.

“Morning dear! You’re awfully energetic today ~” he commented with a knowing smile. 

“I’m going to get a cup of coffee from Tommy’s before I head to my lesson” Viktor responded in a very plain manner.

It seems that Viktor wasn’t going to give away easily and so his roommate knew that he needed to poke him a little bit more.

“You know, you can have some coffee here” Chris responded as he walked to the kitchen counter.

“Nah, I just feel like going out, besides their coffee is better than what we make here” Viktor answered as he prepared his bag with the notes and all the things he needed for his lessons.

“Oh, I see” Chris replied pensively, trying to read some hidden intentions in Viktor’s words. He really hoped that he would be able to find out the reasons since it was rather unusual for Viktor to be this motivated for lectures. However, Viktor wasn’t very eager to express what was on his mind and his intentions, so Chris decided to take a dare. 

“Is it just coffee? Or are you perhaps meeting with someone?” Christophe added making emphasis on the word ‘meeting’. Viktor was ready to leave when he stopped in his tracks and turned towards his friend. Christophe felt triumph with his best friend’s reaction.

“Ah, no nothing like that” Viktor responded with a soft chuckle and keeping his poker face. “I just like coffee that’s all. You know that if there’s something interesting, I would tell you” he added with a wink and with that he left. The Swiss sighed softly, dejected that he failed to get Viktor to tell him what really was on his mind.

Viktor left the apartment and crossed a few blocks until he arrived to his destination. Since he had been there for quite a few times, the staff there knew him and one of the waiters greeted him with a polite smile. The young man seemed eager to serve the regular customer, but Viktor always had a feeling that there was a little more than that. He found that exciting but he never made a move more than just a friendly conversation and an occasional flirty comment. It was frustrating for Viktor that he was unable to act on his own feelings. As a habit, Viktor sat at one of the tables outside of the café, but close to the entrance. He liked that table because he could indulge in a cigarette and that spot had a cool shade in any time of the day. The waiter came along and asked him wanted he wanted, so Viktor ordered a cup of black coffee. With a smile, the waiter nodded and left.

During the waiting, he took out the phone and scrolled down his facebook page, sometimes reading the posts and sometimes chatting. The waiter came soon after with the coffee, Viktor thanked him and took out a cigarette. His body bent a little to the side as he fished his hand in his pocket for the lighter, then he lit it up. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, letting the familiar pleasant scent fill his nostrils. Suddenly, he remembered about the lesson and what he was going to ask Phichit when that moment comes. Viktor leaned over the palm of his hand and took another slow drag and tries to think of way he could ask about the library student without appearing too conspicuous, then his thoughts drifted to Phichit, and wondered what kind of relationship he has with the Japanese student. Phichit is more outgoing and energetic so he’s more similar to Viktor, but he’s definitely very different from the Japanese student. Perhaps opposites attract after all? He entertained the idea of how it was like to go on a date with his crush and what kind of relationship they would have. Viktor knew in his heart that he would be a very affectionate and loving partner who would cherish them with much care and love. It was enjoyable to indulge in these fantasies but he knew fully well that he was getting way too ahead with his own thoughts. After all he doesn’t know if the handsome Japanese student would feel the same way about him. That thought made him feel sad, because he longed to find love. It has been a while since he had a significant relationship and he was starting to feel terribly lonely. Sometimes he felt jealous of Christophe, because he’s not afraid to show his true self. He felt like a coward in comparison to him, he had met a boy that he really liked and yet he was unable to do anything about it. 

The waiter came by with the coffee and topped his mug off, and Viktor thanked him with a friendly smile. He took the coffee and sipped it, enjoying its hot and bitter taste on his tongue. Then from time to time he would take another drag from his cigarette. It was another secret of his that he kept to himself but he enjoyed smoking from time to time. He’s usually very meticulous about his health, but he doesn’t mind a smoke once in a while, but he makes sure that that not many people know because he likes to keep his perfectly constructed persona in check. Moreover his manager would be on his ass if he finds out, and he would not hear an end to his preaching. 

After he finished, he paid and then he headed back to the campus. There was little time to spare until the lecture started so he hurried his way to the class. As soon as he arrived he saw Phichit with the same black haired student that he saw in the library. The two of them where standing a near the entrance and they were talking to each other. Viktor felt his heart quickening and a strange sort of panic was taking over. If he goes in the class now, he would have to confront the boy that he likes, and he wasn’t yet prepared for that so he decided to wait for a bit. Luckily it didn’t take too long because they said goodbye and went on their separate ways. Viktor made his move and followed Phichit into the class, feeling a little bit giddy and excited.  
“Hello Phichit” he remarked in a casual manner. Phichit turned towards the direction of the voice who called him. 

“Oh, hello Viktor” he responded with his usual cheery grin. 

“How are you?” he asked, feeling a bit treacherous because he’s trying to make small talk in order to warm up to his real intention. 

“I’m fine, what about you?” 

“I’m fine too, any plans for the weekend?” 

“Yeah, I am hoping to drag Yuuri to a movie night but this time it’s going to be OUTSIDE our dorm room” Phichit responded with a short laugh then he crossed his fingers “Let’s hope that I’ll succeed in my mission” he added with a playful wink. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor echoed a little hoarsely. 

“Yes. It’s the guy who I was just talking to before class, ah but you missed him” Phichit answered unaware that Viktor saw them. 

So his name is Yuuri, Viktor thought to himself and he felt like his heart has just flipped into a cartwheel. 

“That sounds interesting, and why is it a mission anyway? Is your friend not that keen in going out?” Viktor asked him as they took their seat. Viktor sat behind Phichit. 

“You’re kidding me, that guy is practically a hermit!” Phichit said with a snort “Mind you he’s a really awesome guy, but he’s too withdrawn for his own good” he added.

Viktor listened with interest, noticing by the way that Phichit talked about his friend was a warm and almost in a brotherly way. He could tell that they are close friends; just like he is with Chris. 

“But I don’t know why, he’s acting weird lately” Phichit continued with a worried look on his face. 

“Oh? How come?” Viktor asked with keen interest. 

“He’s more distracted and spaced out than usual, I think he has a crush on someone” Phichit answered. At his words Viktor felt a sharp pang of jealousy. 

“I see, why don’t you ask him about it?” Viktor suggested, trying to hide his hurt. 

“He doesn’t spill that easily, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try” Phichit remarked playfully. 

After that the lecturer came in and the lesson started, but Viktor found it really hard to focus because all he could think about was Yuuri. He wished he could ask Phichit a bit more about him, but he didn’t want to push his luck too much. At least Viktor knew his name and a little bit more about him. He decided that he would try to be a bit patient and see where it is going to lead him. He could consider himself lucky that the Thai student was friendly and open, and therefore he spoke about his friend with ease without the need for Viktor to ask directly about him. 

In the next few hours, he had two other lectures and then he was free for the rest of the day. He went to eat and then he went back to his apartment. It was empty when he got there, so he figured that Chris hasn’t finished his lectures yet. Viktor sat down on the coach and pondered if he should study, but he wasn’t really in the mind-set to do so, therefore he decided to spend his free time by reading. He took out his book from his bag and flopped back on the couch, but as soon as he started reading, his thoughts seemed to find their way to Yuuri. It felt painful to think that Yuuri had a crush, and Viktor couldn’t help wonder what kind of person the Japanese student finds attractive (or if he’s into men, women or both). He hated that he knew so little about him and the prospect that it might be a one-sided crush, frustrated him. Those thoughts were making him feel uneasy, so he tried to push them away and continue with his reading. A few hours later, the door creaked and was pushed open by Chris who just got back. 

“Hello Viktor” he greeted him with his charming smile. “You’re going to get old and stale with all the studying that you’re doing” Chris added teasingly. 

“I’m just reading” Viktor responded with a chuckle as he looked up from his book and closed it with a soft thud.

“Have you eaten?” Chris inquired as he crossed the room and set his back on his bed. 

“I haven’t had dinner yet” Viktor answered. 

“Okay, want to go together then?” Chris suggested. 

“Sure, just give me a moment” Viktor said and then he got up from the couch and went to his bedroom to change. 

Viktor always enjoyed his time with Chris, because he never runs out of stories to tell so he’s quite entertaining and fun to be around. As the two left the apartment, Chris suggested that he felt like eating something different, so they decided to go for hot pot. Viktor used his Google maps to find a restaurant in the vicinity and when he found it, they hopped on the bus and went there. They spent a few hours eating and chatting, but around nine, Viktor suggested that he wanted to head back to campus. However Chris wanted to stay a little while longer but Viktor insisted that he hadn’t studied yet and tomorrow he’ll be busy with work so he needed to go back. Finally Chris decided to stay, while Viktor went back to the campus.

As he was crossing the garden area of the campus ground, he spotted Yuuri there and he was with someone else, but his companion wasn’t Phichit. Viktor moved a little closer and he noticed that Yuuri was actually with a young woman. Yuuri’s back was facing him, and the woman was speaking with her head slightly down in a timid sort of way and she was quite close to Yuuri. He strained his ear and tried to hear what they were saying, but he was too far away to make out anything, and he could not risk in going closer. They spoke in a soft hushed manner, then the young woman hugged him ecstatically and Yuuri seemed flustered but then he gently placed his hands on her side. 

Viktor watched in shock while that scene unfolded before his eyes. His body started trembling and his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He didn’t want to believe it, but what he had just witnessed was the inevitable.  
That beautiful, timid and enigmatic student that stole Viktor’s heart form the moment he saw him, was now confirmed that he was out of his reach. 

***


	3. When truth is stranger than fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor couldn't believe that the moment that the opportunity to get closer to that Japanese student had slipped right through his fingers just when he thought he had a chance. However things are about to take a strange twist of events.

As evening passed by, the lamps were lit so they pooled yellow light and subdued the darkness. Viktor had initially been motionless behind a tree, still trying to recover from the shock and dismay that he felt after he watched that woman hug Yuuri. He felt most disheartened because he just realized that he never had a chance to begin with. It really didn’t make any sense to feel this terrible ache in his chest. After all they barely knew each other, but even with reason, it did not bring him comfort. The moment has passed and Yuuri was now separated from his female friend, so Viktor had no reason to stay there any longer. He remembered why he came to the campus, and dejectedly headed towards the library. At this hour the library was mostly deserted except for a few students still lingering around, and so he found a table next to the non-fiction shelf. No matter how much he tried to study, he couldn’t commit anything to memory. He tried to read the sentence over and over again but it didn’t stick because his mind was too preoccupied. Then he started flipping the pages without paying much attention to the content. 

In the end, he gave up and returned to his apartment. He unlocked the door quietly, and stealthily crossed the kitchen to his bedroom. As soon as he entered, he tossed the bag aside and flopped on the bed, burying his face in the soft pillow. He felt so unmotivated and drained, that he couldn’t even bother to change his clothes. 

He woke up by the shrilling sound of his alarm clock, he extended his hand and tapped over the nightstand to look for his phone, but he cursed when he realized that he left it in his bag. His body felt like a heavy lump, reluctant to move off the bed, but he had to so that he could switch off the alarm and start with his day. He started his morning by switching on the kettle and prepared the mugs while waiting for the water to boil. It was then, out of nowhere, that the creeping sensation came to taunt him and bringing the bitterness that he carried from the night before. 

If only reason could cure heartache, but it didn’t. No matter how much he tried to persuade himself that there was no reason to feel that way; that he had no right to interfere with Yuuri’s life because he is a stranger. A long sigh was drawn out of his lips as he finished making his coffee and took a sip; feeling very reluctant to go to work, especially since he has to put on a charming smile in front of the camera. 

Two years ago, an amateur photographer had asked him to be his model for a collection that he was working on. Later on his work was displayed in an exhibition and earned him a great deal of recognition and success. During the event, Yakov Feltsman was observing the photographs and became drawn to one in particular, the one which displayed Viktor in it. Yakov was working in a modelling agency and he saw potential in Viktor, so he immediately searched for his name and contact. Viktor knew he had good looks, but he never thought he would be asked to work in a model agency, and yet a week later said Yakov paid a visit to his apartment and offered him the job. Viktor accepted it. From then on he became Viktor’s manager. Ever since then, the young silver haired man found his job to be appealing and satisfying, with its perks and its flaws. 

He followed his usual morning routine with shower,breakfast and then he changed into semi-formal attire. It was no particular reason since the dress code wasn’t particularly strict except a few basic guidelines, but he liked to always look his best and it did give him the satisfaction when he’s in public and he knows that people are looking at him with interest. He didn’t mind the attention at all because he was used to it and he also enjoyed it, on and off the camera. He took the bus and through the window, he saw the supermarket which marked his stop, so he pushed the bell and waited until the bus came to a halt. When he stepped out, he had only a few steps to walk until he arrived at his destination. The building was an old government building, which was abandoned and taken up by several companies including the modelling agency that he’s working at now. On the outside, the yellowed and wrinkled wall displayed the old age of the building, but inside it was furnished in a modern and trendy way.  
Viktor entered the spacious reception room which was painted white and the brown counter curved from one corner of the wall to the other and forming a perfect semi-circular shape. The lounge area had a grey Lawson sofa and two stuffed arm chairs and a coffee table nestled in the middle. The receptionist was sitting behind the counter and tapping on the keyboard with her perfectly manicured nails and blond hair pulled into an austere bun. 

“You’re looking good as always” Viktor greeted her with a cheeky grin. 

“Good morning to you too, Viktor” she responded in a deadpanned tone, but from her smile and a shake of her head indicated that she was amused. “And before you say anything, I am not going to cover for you, should you decide to slip away from Mr Feltsman, like you did last time. You know he’s not pleased with your liberties, and I don’t want to cross his path” she explained, her eyes still glued to the screen and her fingers still tapping at the keys. 

“That’s so cold” he replied and in a dramatic way, he touched his chest to pretend that he’s greatly hurt. 

“Someone’s in a good mood.” another female spoke as she emerged from the lift and approached them. She had short flaming red hair and dressed in an elegant white blouse and a knee length skirt. 

‘Not really in a good mood’, was Viktor’s thought but he kept his perfect smile. 

“Are those the clothes we are going to wear today?” He asked pointing at the several clothes that she was holding over her right arm.

“No, these actually need mending, so I am taking them to the closet” Mila responded briefly looking at them but then she remembered something and flicking her forefinger she added “By the way Yakov is waiting for you, he said he wants to talk to you about something . I’ll be joining you in a minute” and with that she walked by and crossed to the other side of the reception hall. Her heels clacked against the tiles as she went away. 

“Of course he does” Viktor muttered to himself. 

He bid the receptionist a good day and went off to the elevator. The most challenging part of his job was dealing with his manager, who constantly nagged and lectured him. 

+++ 

Standing and posing in front of the camera sounds easy enough, but to constantly change clothes from one session to another and adhering and positioning oneself to a fixed place in front of the blaring camera lights, is both mentally and physically exhausting. Still Viktor felt quite satisfied with the work that he was doing. Along with his colleagues, he was working on a spring catalogue for a fashion magazine and it was progressing and from what he had seen in the drafts, it was coming along very nicely.  
After he finished work, he decided that he was going to treat himself with a cup of coffee, so he took the bus and went to his favourite café. It was three in the afternoon and the coffee shop was rather quiet. Viktor went directly to the counter and ordered a coffee macchiato as a takeaway. Usually he doesn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, but as he waited, he noticed someone familiar and he turned to look. His breath was drawn in sharply when he saw **him.**

The Japanese student was standing right next to him and it seemed that he too had sensed the other male, because he was staring right back at Viktor. Yuuri’s lips were slightly parted and his mahogany eyes were frozen in shock. 

Viktor felt his body and his voice had become paralysed. 

It only took a few seconds until Yuuri quickly shifted his look towards the ground, but that very short moment felt like it was an eternity. Viktor felt an odd dull pain in his chest and sour bile rising up in his throat. He snatched the coffee and immediately dashed out of the café without looking back. He went on walking without any direction for a few minutes until he came to a stop and sighed deeply, realizing how strong his feelings were. His blue eyes darted back to the direction he came from but then he recollected himself and headed home. Yuuri must have been really puzzled by his behaviour, ‘Way to give an impression on your crush’ he thought bitterly to himself. 

His work kept him occupied and he was actually feeling better, but now his mood was ruined. He really wished he made sense of his own feelings, but he couldn’t. After all they barely knew each other, and Yuuri had the right to date whoever he likes, but it was strange how certain turns in life happen. It was ironic that, given Viktor’s popularity, he’s accustomed to requests for dates and romantic interests, but he is usually the one who doesn’t return the affection. That thought only made him feel worse so he went back to his apartment, wishing to lock himself in the room for the rest of the night. He just hoped that Chris wasn’t planning on some night out like he usually does. 

In the hope that he forgets what happened that day, he took his book and resumed his reading on the sofa, when there was a click at the door and a tanned Swiss walked into the apartment.

“Hello, there!” he greeted with a charming smile. 

Viktor looked up and beamed back a playful smile. Christophe walked to him and put his bags onto the sofa. 

“Shopping?” Viktor inquired 

“Oh yes! I have a date tonight so I have to look my best,” the Swiss chimed with a wink. Viktor was glad that his best friend had other plans for the night, so he won’t need to come up with an excuse. 

“Oh nice, anyone I know?” he asked with interest. 

“Ah no, actually he’s a professional writer,” Chris’s eyes gleamed as he spoke and Viktor knew that look meant that his friend really likes this person. 

“Well, have fun then!” 

“What about you? How was your day?” The Swiss casually asks he fumbles in the pantry to get tea and sugar. 

Viktor’s muscles tensed as he was asked that question. His fingers curled and latched onto his book until his knuckles turned white, but then he relaxed and set his book on his lap. 

“It was fine. There was nothing particularly eventful” the Russian casually responded in a cool tone, though he did feel guilty for lying to his best friend

“Uneventful? In your line of work?” Chris laughed as he filled the kettle with water. The Swiss was referring of the daily drama that comes with Viktor’s work. “By the way, do you want some tea?” he asked. 

“It’s not always like that, you know!” Viktor responded in an amused tone, “Besides, it’s no worse than the drama in our college dormitories. With the stories they tell me, I bet you can write a book” he added with a soft chuckle “And yes, by the way, I’d like some tea.” 

“Then you should be thankful that you live in an apartment” Chris commented; while he’s putting the teabags in the mugs. 

“By the way a friend of a friend had expressed interest in you,” the blond haired man turned briefly towards his best friend and winked. 

“Oh really?” Viktor questioned but he wasn’t very eager at the news. He was rather cynical of how really interesting his suitor might be. From experience, he knew that these kind of hook ups didn’t really add up to much. 

“Yeah, my friend told me that he’s a bit reserved and timid, but I was assured that he’s really a great guy.”

Even with those words, Viktor wasn’t so convinced. The silver haired man lifted his hand to take the mug from Chris.

“Do you know who he is, or his name?” Viktor asked while putting the rim of the mug close to his lips and sipping it. Despite that he wasn’t very keen about these news, he didn’t want to be unappreciative, so at least he tried to appear interested.

“Ummm...it’s Japanese…I believe his name is Yuuri Katsuki.” 

“W-wait..WHAT?!!” startled upon hearing that familiar name, Viktor’s mouth gaped open stupidly as he tried to process the information. There was no way that it was the same person, but then again, how likely that there are two Yuuri’s in the same college? 

And so he wondered to himself; ‘ Is it really the same person he’s thinking about?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired from Mark Twain's quote; “Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't.” - I thought it fits for both Viktor's and Yuuri's situations (which will be explained better in the next chapter). I suppose it's ironic to give the the chapter this title, given that I am writing fiction haha.


	4. Surface wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit finds out about his bestfriend's crush and makes a plot, in the meantime Yuuri is struggling with his insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note a thank you for InlovewithYoi and a-mysticmess for their help in contributing to the editing.

_“I sometimes think that people’s hearts are like deep wells. Nobody knows what’s at the bottom. All you can do is imagine by what comes floating to the surface every once in a while._

_It’s only confusing if you believe it has to make sense.”_  
\- Haruki Murakami (Blind Willow Sleeping Woman) 

***  
It was late and Yuuri was walking across the dimly lit campus, finding his way to the dormitories, when he was intercepted by a young woman with short, black hair. She was a classmate, whom he knew only as an acquaintance. Yuuri meekly nodded to acknowledge her presence and was about to continue, but she stopped in front of him. 

“Um... hey, Yuuri,” she said timidly. “I’m sorry to spring this on you, but I’ve been sick and I missed a lot of classes. Would you mind helping me catch up?” she asked, her cheeks becoming pink.

Even though he didn’t know her that well, he could empathise with her. She was reserved like Yuuri and had never seen her socialize with other students. He knew how difficult it was to fit in within college life since he was quieter than other students and he imagined her to be the same. The hardest days were when he had just moved to Detroit. Fortunately, he met Phichit who had such a vibrant personality which helped him to come out of his shell, at least for a bit. However, not everyone might be that lucky.  
“Of course. No problem,” Yuuri hesitated for a moment. “ But, uh...it’s getting a bit late, so could we do this in the morning? Perhaps before class?” 

It seemed that the tension she felt was released because suddenly Yuuri found himself wrapped in a sudden embrace. Yuuri blushed slightly, but he appreciated the gesture because it felt good to be able to help someone else. 

“Ah, I’m sorry!” She giggled sheepishly, withdrawing from the embrace. “ Thank you. Thank you so much! I’ll see you tomorrow.” She grinned, lifting a hand in a quick wave before speeding off. 

As he watched her go, Yuuri found himself wondering why she had chosen him of all people to ask for help. Usually it was only Phichit who would come to him for this kind of thing. Did he look more approachable than other students? Taking a step forward, Yuuri shook his head. It didn’t matter why she had asked him: he was happy to help. 

As he continued to make his way back to his dorm, Yuuri's head whipped up, suddenly thrown out of his train of thought. His head moved, following the sudden crack of twigs. Squinting his eyes, Yuuri scanned the area through the dark. After a moment, Yuuri calmed his erratic heart: there seemed to be no sign of life besides a light breeze which swayed the trees and the soft, steadying rhythm of his own breaths. After another quick scan, Yuuri set off back to his dorm.

***  
He started the day like any other, yet despite deciding to give up on any chance with Mr Nikiforov, he found his mind still wondering from time to time back to the handsome stranger. 

The two men lived in different worlds. Besides, Mr Nikiforov was way out of Yuuri’s league, as far as he was concerned. He reasoned that no matter how much he wished for it to be a real, there was no way that Yuuri would ever catch his attention. Although it was a terrible feeling to face reality, it was better than giving himself a false sense of hope. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Yuuri had to continue on his day despite his inner turmoil. 

By the time it was noon, he was finished with his morning classes and had a few free hours before he had to attend his last two classes of the day. As he entered his dorm room, he found Phichit crossed-legged on his bed, balancing his laptop across his thighs. It was a rare occurance to find Phichit at home during the day. 

Phichit didn’t seem to notice when Yuuri entered the room, and continued typing on the keyboard: probably checking on his Twitter and Facebook messages. 

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri said, putting down his bag and plopping himself onto his bed

“Yo! What’s up?” Phichit replied, finally looking up from his laptop. 

Yuuri hesitated, struggling to find the right words and the courage to confide in his friend.

“Is something on your mind?” Phichit asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“What if I told you that…well it’s stupid….” Yuuri huffed, hugging his knees to his chest. “Never mind, it’s stupid.” 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri? You know you can tell me!” Phichit replied, setting his laptop aside.

“I think I have a crush,” Yuuri’s cheeks burned. “ But there’s no way anything will happen. It’s just a silly fantasy,” he added, burying his face against his legs. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with liking someone,” Phichit replied, knowing full well that what he found okay wasn’t always the same for his friend. Sometimes Yuuri struggled with things like this. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like I have a chance anway. I don’t think he attends our college...I don’t actually know anything about him!” 

“Did you even give it a try?” Phichit asked with a soft sigh as he shifted his sitting position. 

“Why bother? It’s not going to happen, so why should I even try? I will just end up disappointed. Besides, he’s not going to be interested in a guy like me,” Yuuri responded grumpily. 

“Now, wait just a minute! Don’t you know that English saying…um…don’t count your eggs before they hatch? How do you know for sure that you don’t have a chance if you didn’t even try? How do you know that he won’t date you if you didn’t ask him?” 

Phichit responded “Hell, maybe he likes you too and you don’t know it yet!” he added, flashing Yuuri a grin.

Yuuri scoffed and rolled his eyes silently remarking “as if”. Those words really irritated him but he knew that they had some truth, even if Yuuri could not accept it to be possible. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about it, to get it off my chest,” he said. “ It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

“Where did you meet him anyway? Do you know his name?” Phichit asked. 

“Well...kind of.” Yuuri ducked his head, hiding his blush “I saw him at a café while he was drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette. All I know is his surname: Nikiforov.”

“I know someone with that surname,” Phichit mused. “Tall, silver hair, gorgeous blue eyes. Quite a handsome man.” 

Yuuri’s eyes rounded in surprise “ That’s him! That’s the guy!” he exclaimed. 

“His name is Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov,” Phichit continued, a playful smirk beginning to twist his lips. It was all too amusing watching Yuuri’s adorable reactions. 

Yuuri’s mouth clamped shut, eyes suddenly fixated on the window. It was evidence he could not refute: how many men with the same description and name happened to live in the same city? 

“How do you know him anyway?” Yuuri asked, finally glancing back to his friend. 

“We have a class together,” Phichit replied. 

“Wait...he’s a student here?!” Yuuri exclaimed. “ I thought he was a model or something!” 

“He’s a senior student. I think it’s his last year but yeah, he studies here,” Phichit replied, eyes gleaming in amusement.

"Wow..." he finally responded. "This is... a lot..."

Phichit smiled softly, leaning forward to give Yuuri a reassuring pat on the arm. "Take your time, buddy. If you have any questions about him, you know where to find me."

"Thanks," Yuuri whispered, giving a small nod of gratitude in return. "You're the best." 

***  
He had two classes in the afternoon but they were spread apart by two hours. After he finished the one o’clock lesson, he had some free time to spend. Unfortunately, Phichit could not join him because he had a lesson during that time, so Yuuri had to think of something to do to in the meantime. 

Since he had no particular place in mind, he ended up wandering around and trying to find a restaurant or cafe that might catch his interest. It was then that he found himself standing in front of the café in which he saw Viktor for the first time.  
Although he made a promise to himself that he would give up on Viktor and never return to this café (or his apartment) ever again, he thought that it would be okay since it was very unlikely to unexpectedly meet Viktor again at the same time and in the same place. With that thought in mind, Yuuri entered the establishment. 

Approaching the counter, Yuuri busied himself with scanning the menu, paying no attention to his surroundings. That is, until a flash of stunning silver caught the corner of his eye. With a sudden pang in his chest, Yuuri found himself turning, coming face to face with none other than Viktor Nikiforov. 

Without warning, the man who had haunted Yuuri’s every thought was now merely a few inches from him. He was there, in the flesh - there was no way to not acknowledge his presence. Yuuri had observed the other male from afar but now he was no longer an anonymous identity. Now he could not hide. 

Yuuri wanted to say something to break the awkward staring, but before he could utter a word, Viktor grabbed his drink and rushed out of the cafe. Any hope that Yuuri might have had in speaking with the man was dashed to pieces. Despite Phichit trying to assure him so many times that he shouldn’t give up before trying, the reality proved to be different. Yuuri had no idea what he had done wrong or if it was because of him that Viktor had left so abruptly. Bad thoughts started haunting him, but Yuuri didn’t want to succumb to them. After all, he wanted to believe that Viktor had other reasons that had nothing to do with his presence. 

Even though he tried to push it out of his mind, he was still very upset about what happened. Yuuri wasn’t particularly religious but he felt that this was some kind of divine intervention that was warning him that what he was hoping for was something that could never be realized. Disheartened, Yuuri exited the cafe empty handed. 

***  
As the lecturer dismissed the class, Yuuri found himself sighing in relief. The lesson had dragged on, and all Yuuri could think about was his disastrous encounter with Viktor. During class, Phichit had sent Yuuri a text asking to meet him at their favourite spot by the old chestnut tree, and although Yuuri was exhausted, he agreed in the hopes that Phichit could take his mind off of today’s events and maybe even cheer him up a bit.

Yuuri had found the place during his first year at college and it quickly became a refuge to him. But after a while, he told Phichit about it and eventually it became their favourite spot. The tree was presumably some hundred years old and towered above the other trees. Its branches and leaves offered shelter from the sun and provided a cool shade for those who sat under its wing. The table was made of wooden planks, with two wide benches flanking each side.

The area was dense with thick, green trees, which made for a calming trek: it reminded Yuuri of the homely countryside back in Japan. As he approached the chestnut tree, Yuuri spotted Phichit slumped over and scrolling through his phone. At the sound of Yuuri's approach, Phichit lifted his gaze and flashed him his usual cheeky grin.

“Yo! Everything okay?” he asked with his usual energetic manner

“ Uh…yeah…just tired. You?” Yuuri responded as he sat down. 

“Good!” Phichit replied, his grin never wavering. “So… I. Have. News!” 

“Oh?” Yuuri cocked his head to the side.

Although Yuuri was waiting for a response, Phichit paused, letting the excitement build. Finally, with a deep breath, Phichit continued. 

“You know that guy you told me about? Viktor?” he begun, trying to read any reaction in his friend’s face. 

“Yes? What about him?” Yuuri responded, his cheeks reddening. 

“Well, I talked to my friend who knows him well. I kinda told him that you’re interested,” he uttered the last phrase in almost a whisper, afraid that Yuuri would be angry with him. 

“You…what?! “ Yuuri cried out angrily.His entire body went stiff. “Are you out of your mind?” 

“Look, I knew you wouldn’t approve. That’s why I didn’t tell you about my idea. But it’s only because you would kill the chance before it even began.” 

“You’re meddling in my business!” Yuuri snapped back indignantly, crossing his arms. It was humiliating to think that his best friend had made such a suggestion, especially after the meeting he’d had earlier with Viktor. 

“That’s because I care about you!” the Thai responded sternly. “Look, let’s just see what he says. Chris told me that he’ll get back to me tomorrow. You never know. He might actually be interested in getting to know you.” 

“He already knows me…kinda!” 

“Oh? Did you talk to him?” Phichit replied, cocking his head curiously. 

“No. We saw each other at the cafe then he ran out without a word.”

Phichit shrugged as if to say “what’s wrong with that?” 

“If I had a tiny, miniscule chance with Viktor, I definitely lost it today. Stop rolling your eyes Phichit! I’m not being stubborn, I’m just being realistic!” 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Phichit deadpanned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I don’t know why he dashed out like that. He didn’t seem to be pleased with my presence.” 

“You know you are making baseless assumptions here, Yuuri.” Phichit sighed. “It probably had nothing to do with you.” 

Yuuri really wished he could believe his friend’s words but that little dark voice in his head kept insisting. 

“Even if he agrees and we meet up, he’s still way out of my league. There is no way he’d be interested in me.” 

“Yuuri, no matter how many times I tell you that you have worth as a person and you have a lot to offer, you’re just going to rebuke me. In the end, the only person who needs convincing is yourself.”

The Japanese student knew that there was some truth in those words, even though they were hard to hear. Much to Yuuri’s relief, the subject was then dropped and they talked about something else until evening, before retiring to their dorm for the night. 

When the day finally ended, Yuuri slipped his exhausted body under the covers and settled down to sleep, with the thought of Viktor teamed with Phichit’s advice still at the forefront of his mind.


End file.
